Consumer devices generally do not perform drop detection in an efficient and reliable manner. For example, hand-held and/or wearable consumer devices generally do not efficiently and reliably determine when the device has been dropped. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.